Modern Day: Teacher and Student
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: New School. Old Friends. New Friends. New Enemies. New Love Affairs. Breaking Rules. Partying. Sex. Drugs. Hangovers. Main pairing OCx Kakashi Abit of OCxKonan, OCxSasuke and OCxItachi
1. Chapter 001

Konoha High School -0- Kakashi Storey

Kakashi Hetake Naruto love lilrachz1992 Konan Bisexual School High Konoha

NAME : Ashley Hills or Ash

AGE: 18 (All the guys apart from the Akatsuki and Tachers are 18, the girls are mainly 17 Akastuki is 19-22) Kakashi is 23or24

HAIR: Brunette

EYES: Blue

Body: Best feature of body breasts(not too big or too small), ansd legs.

OTHER: Ashely alway's has her hair down, she has glasses(reading) , but she mainly doesn't wear when. And most of the time she wears shades. She always lived on her own, since Her Parent's kicked her out, because she always got kicked out of schools, sinces it's always the wrong crowd she hangs around with. So now her Auntie is watching over, who is Tsunade. The Girls who she hanging around with, or in her group are:_**Temari**_(She's like to watch over the Group, makes sure Every is okay), _**Konan**_(Likes to play with the other Girls hair, Abit girlly, but she's close to Ashley, likes to stay near Ashley), _**Sakura**_**(**Girly, Emotional one in the Group, But takes care of the other's if EXAMPLE: one broke up with her Boyfriend), _**AG**_(AG is close to Ashley too, She takes in everything down to the last detail) and_**Summer**_(Normal one) All 5 Girls are already at Konoha High But Konan, is joining the same day as Ashley is. Also Ashely, has meet, Some of the_Akatsuki, Pein, Tobi, and Zetsu_. She has also meet _Naruto/Foxy and Sai/Sly _before. Also she can be sort of a pervet at times too, she also turns into a bisexual.

SCHOOL(S): Sound, Earth,Rock, Mist, Fire, Rices High Schools (- All the ones she's been too) And now she's going to Konoha High.


	2. Chapter 002, Bookstore

Konoha High School -1- Kakashi Storey

**_I don't own Naruto._**

**_Only the OCs._**

**I also use Quizilla as Lilrachz**

* * *

CHP 1 Bookstore

I sighed going to another Home, Another School and More Friends. But this time it's different.

I grinned sitting in the back of my Auntie's Limo.

This time it'll be different.

I will have my girls back every step of the way. The Limo stopped the door opened.

I sighed yet again, sliding my shades down from the Brunette hair to my eyes, and stepped out the driver closed the doors behind me, I glanced around the town. Quiet, too quiet for my liking. I took a couple steps forward and turned to the driver and said I'll call them need to be picked up.

I walk around the corner of the road and saw, the shop what I was searching for, The Book Store. I walked through the iles, scanning the books through my shades and suddenly I bumped into something, I looked up through my shades to see... A gorgeous silver haired guy. "Oh, sorry" He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. I smiled nicely at him "It's fine.." I picked up his book what fell on the floor and read the front cover, I didn't realise I spoke out loud "Icha Icha Paradaisu?" He laughed more nervously "Nice.." I turn over and read the back of the book. "huh you like Icha Icha Paradaisu?" He stared at me.. Now it was my time to check him out probably.

Silver/White hair sort of standing up spiked, with Red shirt(blouses thing for men) along with black trouser, also wearing a Tye around his neck loosely, which is completely black apart for the bottom of it showing a small white leaf symbol of my new school. Silver-whiety hair short spiked, with gray eyes around the pupil tinted tiny red. Overall dead sexy and gorgeous...Perfect!

'_He must be in his twenty at least or just finishing high school' _ A tiny blush came to my faces, he smiled. I slide up my sun glasses at put them on top of my head. "Oh, I'm Sorry, I'm Ash" I putted out my hand for him to shake, He took my hand and shook it. "Kakashi" He gave my a handsome smile. I could feel my self smiling back, "Nice to meet you, Oh, Sorry Here" I handed the book in front of me again. "Nah, It's okay, I'll just get another one" He picked up a book from long side him. I couldn't help but check out his body and how it moved.

"So, Ash, You new around town?" I nodded to him "Yeah, I just moved in with my Auntie, Hopefully get a flat on my own soon, or I'll crash at my friends" I smiled, He smiled back. We were at the check out now. The Check out lady looked at me checking I was the right age, Of course I looked like I was in my Early Twenties, my problem buying a book what was meant for over 21 year olds to read. I was about to get my money out but, a hand on the counter stopped me. "Here I'll pay" I glanced at the hand then the owner of the hand, who was Kakashi, starring at me. "You don't have to I got th-" "No I insist" He stared deep in to my eyes, Another Light blush came to me. "Of course, if you wish" I gave him a smile. He paid for both of ours, and walked out the shop together.

"So, Ash they did you move here?" I gave a small laugh. "Parents kicked me out, now living with my auntie as I said before" He laughed, too. I looked at him while he was laughing I couldn't help but look at his perfect jawline. "Kakashi, I'm kinda hungry, do you know where a good places to buy food?" I questioned him, tilting my head. "Yeah come with me" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street with him, to a cafe, I order A cup of Tea, with a cream cake, Kakashi ordered a coffee. We were having a great time laughing at each other's jokes, silly things what they did, Everything. Finally the food arrived. They were still having a great time till Kakashi putted his finger in abit of the cream cake and whipped the cream on my noes. We both laughed. I was about to wipe it of, but he held my hand "I Will" He smiled. And took the napkin out of my hand and whipped the cream of my noes. Shortly it can to paying time Kakashi was about to pay, but I gently grabbed his wrist. "No, I'm paying" Kakashi looked at me "are you sure?" I nodded my head smiling. We walked out of the Cafe and my phoned rang. "Excuse me for a minute"_ "Shut up and sleep with me, Come on why don't you sleep with me, Shut up and sleep with me, Come on uh huh-" _I slide my phone up. "Hello" _"Ash-chan! where are you?" _I laughed "That's a nice greeting Girl, I'm just went to the book shop and had food.." they my eyes settled on Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi POV

_'I can't believe it she's beautiful. hairs, eyes, face, lips, Body, Personality, Humour... Everything, what I wanted'_ I thought watching laughing on the phone _'yes perfect' _I smiled at her and she smiled back. _'yep, perfect' _She turned around so I could see her back, my eyes glanced at her body and scanned every bit, Thin heeled shoes to the strands of hair to the top of her head. It was making me tempting to grab her an kisses her and never end. I got pushed out of my dreams as she turned to me with, a bit of a frown. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, I have to go.." A limo pulled up behind her. A man came out and opened the door for her.

She turned to me and smiled and pushed her shades back down over her sexy blue eyes. "I have glad of meet you, Kakashi" She got in the Limo. I started to turn to walk away. Then I heard someone close the car door, and then "Kakashi!" I turned to see Ash, running at me then stopped "Thank you, I had a great time" She kissed my check and ran back of into the limo and it drove off. I couldn't but help but watch the limo drive off, and my hand went to my check. And then I scolded myself.

_'Damn it, forgot to ask her for her number!'_


	3. Chapter 003 Old friends, Girls, Fox

Konoha High School -1- Kakashi Storey

**_I don't own Naruto._**

**_Only the OCs._**

**I also use Quizilla as Lilrachz**

**

* * *

**

**CHP2 Old friends, Girls, Foxy and Sly and Going Bi?**

Finally the Limo stopped outside of my Aunties house and the door opened. I stepped out of the car door and looked up at the house. Of course my Auntie is Rich owning the best school, in the world. Her houses is a mansion, big white walls, with Red roof, and a hazed glass door for the entrances. And stood by the door, was my Auntie, Long blonde Hair, Spitted into two pig-tails, A small tattoo of her forehead, which is purple and shaped as a diamond, along with amber eyes. A small smile on her faces, did I ever mention my Auntie probably has the Hugest Breasts ever.

Standing next to her was her closet friend, and assistant, shizune, Short black hair, along, with black calming eyes, with a bigger smile then Tsuande's.

Finally we went inside ''Now, Ash, I know, your parents have left you in my care, but I'm not like them. At my School, You would have a dorm room, to yourself, but, you'll have to eat with the rest of the school, along with no skipping class'' Tsunade's eyes narrow at her Niece. ''Yes I understand Auntie, but that doesn't mean I can cause trouble can I?'' My mischievous eyes looked at her and Tsunade smirked at me. ''Well, You have to wait and see'' And with that she walked off, leaving me with Shinzue. ''It's good to see you again, Ashely.'' We hugged each other, ''Good to see you too''

''now come on.'' And with that it was getting to one o'clock in the morning and went to bed after having food.

NEXT DAY

I'm sitting in the Limo, waiting to be dropped of to my new school, finally we arrived. I saw Konan's Limo already here. And she was hugging the girl's to death. The Limo, stopped, I told the drive to stay in the car. I pushed my shades down and stepped, out in my black 3/4 lengths along with my gray t-shirt which had a v-neckline, also to match which had a min black jacket on top of it, along with my long pendent, which was hanging, below my breast, and finally my long Black boots on with heel.

I felt eyes on me, many eyes. I looked up to the school,with my shades on, then I heard squeals and turned my head to my left and see all my girls, running towards me. ''Ash!'' They all shouted and hugged me. ''My Girls!'' I grinned hugging them back. ''Ash, You didn't you tell us you were coming!'' Sakura pulled back with the other girls, and she started to cry. ''Ar, Sakura you haven't changed'' I hugged her and kissed her check. And wiped away her tears. She smiled and turned to them all.

''I wanted it to be a surprise, Konan Knew I was coming today. ''Konan!'' They all shouted at her, I laughed with Konan. ''Well She wanted it to be a surprise for you and it was'' We all hugged each other again.

Suddenly I saw a Orange, Black, A dark Gray car park it to the car park (like street racing cars.) I saw A bright haired blonde Hair, and a familiar Pale skin head guy.

''OMG!'' All three turned to faces me. And the Blonde turned and Grinned at me.

''I can't Believe it!'' I ran to them in my heels, The Blonde Opened his arms for me, I just ran past him and hugged the pale guy.

''Sly!'' He chuckled. ''Nice to see ya to Ash''

We hugged back. '

'WHA! I GET NO HUG THATS UNFAIR ASHELY HILLS!'' Me and Sai separated, yet he hung his arm around my shoulder ''Aw! Did I make Foxy Upset'' Naruto just nodded. ''Well come here'' I lifted up my other arm and Naruto carried on Grinning and we had a group hug.

''I can't believe I'm hugging Dickless'' Sai, said while we hugged I stepped back from the hug ''Dickless?'' I turned to Naruto. ''Naru, Is he talking about you?'' Naruto grow angry

''Sai! I'm going to kill you'' But Naruto got stopped by AG ''Naruto, are you Dickless?'' Naruto just exploded. ''I'M NOT DICKLESS!'' I nodded my head ''Nice to know Fox-Face, but you just shouted that out to the whole school and-'' I stopped when my eyes landed on the other guy.

''Well, looks like my boys got a new friend'' I walked up to him with my shades still on, and gave him a hand shake. ''Hi, I'm Ashely Hills, As what Foxy shouted out before'' I smiled as he shock my hand

''Sasuke, Uchiha and Whats with Foxy and Sly?'' He question and I laughed.

''Come on don't tell me you haven't told them about me, Naru, Sai?'' I turned to my Boys. ''Well see the thing is Ash we-Er, Been in deep poo here, and Erm..-'' Naruto started of.

''He saying he forgot about you, on other hands I didn't. As you know.'' Sai told me without Erm and aring. I just Grinned at them ''now, Sasu, You were asking about Foxy and Sly, They are Nicknames, Haven't you seen Naru-chan's face, he looks like a fox and Sai, is just a sly Person... And I take it you don't like nicknames huh?'' Sasuke frowned at his nickname.

''I hate it'' Naruto and My girls start to laugh. ''Well Uchiha, Believe me, your stuck with it'' then I turned to my Girls. ''I have meet, The hottest guy ever!'' They all squeezed and pushed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai, out the way. ''Who is he?'' Summer and AG said. ''Spill'' Konan and Temari said. ''Whats his name?'' Sakura asked They all asked at the same time. ''He dead sexy'' I putted my arms around my Girls.

''But, I'll tell you later cause we need to get our bootie moving'' At that the bell went. ''Right! line?'' AG asked, We all nodded. From Left to right, Temari, Sakura, AG, Ash(me/you) Konan, and then Summer. Then we all walked into together. It was like a catwalk, or something out of the movies. You know, then the most attractive girl, walks in everyone turns and stares at her, Well thats how we are.

Many Whistles and Cats Calls. Suddenly me and Konan Grabbed Each others, arm. ''Is the Akatsuki here?'' We asked at the same times, we both still had are shades on. I laughed a bit, the other girls stopped a head of us.

''come on hurry up! We want to make a entrances!'' Summer shouted a few meters ahead of us. I nodded to her ''Carry on a head, We'll catch up!'' I shouted back to them, and the Girls walked off, leaving, Konan and Ashely, In the now abandoned Corridors.

''Ash, Is everything okay, with us, You know, From the Winter Holidays, When we got Drunk, and kissed'' Konan asked Nervously.

I brought my hand to hers and held them ''Konan, were besets of friends, And we still are, It was just a kis- Well Snog, but still a kiss, Did it feel anything to you?'' I looked at and raised my shades and she took hers off to. ''Kinda did, It felt like, I was kissing a guy, but it was you Ash, I can't let go, I can't loose my bestest friend after a kiss'' I smiled and moved her hair out of her eyes.

''Hey, ever thought of going bi?'' I smiled at her, she smiled back ''No, but I could, what about you did it have any feeling?'' I sighed. ''I Would be Lying if I said It didn't, so yes I felt a connection too, So were both Bi, Right?'' Konan Nodded. ''Right'' We both smiled. Konan turned and started to walk, But stopped then I pulled her back.

''If Pein gives, You any Trouble, Come to me, Don't hide it like last time okay?'' I said softly. ''Okay, same with you, but I still want more Details then the others about this sexy guy of yours'' She smiled, like her normal self. I smiled back,.

''Depending if he here'' I putted my Shades back on, Konan did the sam and we continued to walk ''So he's at this school?'' ''Yep'' And then we pushed the doors, open.

My Auntie talking to the whole school stadium/Gym (you know, like basket ball places) Everyone went quiet.

''Your late, Ashely, Konan'' She said Shinzue stood behind Tsunade smiling with relief.

''Sorry Were late, we got side tracked'' Konan covered for us.

We walked towards the satires and went up them and saw my Girls, sitting there waving us over, and next to them was two group, Akatsuki on there left and Naru, and Sai's gang on there right. Me and Konan came through in are heeled boots.

''Konan!'' A sharp whisper came to our ears when, me and Konan sat, down, along with letting go of each others hands.

''Pein!'' She turned sharply towards him who sat behind her.

''Why didn't you tell me you were coming'' He whispered back.

''Well hello to you to Pein, ignore me-'' Then my eyes landed on Tobi and Zetsu.

''Tobi, Zetsu! Hey!'' I whispered sharply towards them.

I could see a gleam of excitement in Tobi's eyes. ''Ashley! You ca-!'' Tobi almost shouted out, but was cut of by a long blonde haired Er-Guy?

''Shut up un.'' He whispered to Tobi.

''NOW HAVE I GOT EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, AS YOU KNOW WE HAVE 2 NEW STUDENTS-'' A booming voice spoke and thats when I just zoned out.

_'God, Auntie must hate this job, but she does enjoy shouting at people' _I nodded my head in agreement.

Then I saw a door open on the side quietly and closes revealing, the silver haired, man Kakashi, from Yesterday. ''OMG'' I whispered quietly ''What is it Ash?'' Konan came concerned.

''That guy other there, is he a student or a Teacher?'' In other words, directing her to Kakashi. ''Oh. Him, I don't know, Pein who is he?'' Konan asked quietly not looking at her boyfriend but at the guy who entered. ''Him, He's Kakashi Hetake, Teacher, in Reading Class, Always comes late to lessons, even Teaches meetings'' Pein said it boredly playing with abit of Konan's pretty blue hair.

I stared at Kakashi through my shades. ''I can't believe it'' My head goes down.

''Whats the matter Ash?'' Konan putted her hand over mine. ''That guy Kakashi, he's the one, who I meet yesterday'' I whispered super quiet so only us too could here.

''Seriously, your not pulling my leg?'' I shock my head, ''No I'm not, He's the guy he even reads the same book as me'' I whispered back. ''Wait? Icha Icha Paradaisu?'' I nodded. We watched him suddenly he takes out a book ands starts to read it. ''Shit! you were right, oh, my God! Ash, You were with a teacher yesterday!'' She whispered back. ''KONAN, IS THERE A REASON, WHY YOU SHOUTED OMG!'' Konan laughed abit ''I can't wait till, we win the-'' Konan got stuck, ''Basket Ball and Football'' I whispered to her ''the basket ball and football this year!'' She Grinned, Trying to make it look real, surprising Tsunade smiled. ''I CAN'T WAIT ETHIER KONAN- NOW BACK TO THE HALLS-'' Konan sat down and sighed deeply.

''Thanks'' She smiled to me. ''No Problem'' I smiled back. ''Pst! up here!'' Temari then through something to me, It was a book, I opened it and saw it was a dare book, with 107 Dares written in it. ''She wants you to write you dares in Orange'' Summer Whispered to us. I nodded and opened up my book and started to write my dares:

**_108: Kiss Every Guy in the room_**

**_109: Kiss Every Girl in the Room_**

**_110:Kiss your worst Enemy_**

**_111: Suck on your Toe for 20 Seconds_**

**_112: Drink a whole bottle of Vodka, then spin around in a circle_**

**_113: Drink a Bottle of Beer and Sing Sea Shell on the Sea Shore_**

**_114: Go and skin dip_**

**_115: Nick peoples clothes (Part two of dare 114)_**

**_116: Streak_**

**_117: STRIP POKER!_**

**_118: Put a Condom on you head_**

**_119: Prank call A Teacher, and say your a sex hot line_**

**_120: Prank call your Chinese_**

**_121: Run into the street shouting ''I'M FUCK ABLE'' Naked_**

**_122: Give someone a blow job_**

I heard a Giggle long side me and a few chuckles behind me. ''Huh?'' I turned and saw Konan Giggling, and Pein and A black haired guy chuckling.

''You wouldn't be laughing if I dare you to do dare 121 and 122'' Pein went quiet and the blacked haired one, did a quiet chuckle. I tock in the black head ones looks. He looked like a older Version of Sasuke, but with long hair.

''Any chances Sasuke Uchiha Older Brother?'' Whispered to him, the Guy nodded.

''Itachi Uchiha, Nice to meet you, Ashely Hills, Konan and Tobi talk about you alot'' I smiled to smile. ''I hope they were talking about bad things'' He smiled a little and nodded.

Finally we all went out, ''Temari, Your dares are done, I will write more another day, but first time tables'' I grinned grabbing Konan and AG hand and raced of in our lovely thin heeled boots.


End file.
